The silence of beauty
by chelseah9
Summary: Rachel is new to WMHS. Due to her ex boyfriend Jesse St. James she no longer sings. When her talent is discovered by the charming Quarterback will he be able to get her to her to show it off and help her to fulfil her forgotten dreams? or will she ignore his opinions like she done with everyone else and continue to ignore the talent she denies having.
1. Moving Day

**OK!so i know i'm working on Two Worlds but i just found this story on my laptop and remembered that i was going to post this. I have like 3 more chapters to go with this story. So i am going to be working on both stories now. Don't worry i'm still updating Two Worlds and am working on the next chapter at the moment. That should be up in the next few days.**

**Hope you like this story...i already have many ideas on where i want this to go.  
Disclaimer - i don't own glee or any characters, that all belongs to ryan murphy blah blah blah.**

**ENJOY :D**

* * *

**Moving**

Staring. Thats all i've been doing the whole drive to my new home in Lima, stare out the window in silence looking at my old and new surroundings. I'm so mad at my daddies right now (yeah i have two dads. Big deal). I was happy in New York. I loved my life. I had lots of friends there, ok 2 friends Lucy and John, They were the only people that could relate to me and understood me. Others at the school said i was too much to handle? but whatever i don't need them. But now i am stuck in this car driving to the small town of Ohio. Without my bestfriends.

"Rachel" my daddy Leory calls. I pretend not to hear him, i just don't feel like talking to anyone right now. "Rachel...look sweetie, we know your upset about leaving New York and your friends but this job offer was too good for your father and i to turn down. You will be back in New York next year for collage, you can't ignore us forever. Besides this will be good for you, you can meet new people, nicer people". When my daddy said nicer people, he was reffering to my ex boyfriend Jesse St. James. He was my boyfriend for 8 months and the first few months were great. He stood up for me, he encouraged me to fullfill my dreams of broadway and he acted as though he loved me. During the fourth month of our relationship he started to get angry all of the time. He would always pick arguments and storm off leaving me confused and upset after his outbursts. The worst argument we had was when he tried to take our relationship to the next level and i told him i wasn't ready. He had a huge outburst and called me a prude, he told me that i was wasting my timenwith trying to get onto broadway was i have a terrible voice and couldn't sing for 'shit'. He told me he was only with me because he felt sorry with me. He thought that because of his amazing talent he would be able to help my voice but it was hopeless. He told me i'm tone death and his attempts were not successful. My voice and my self were worthless. Those were the last things Jesse told me before breaking up with me and kicking me out of his house. I've never sung since.

"I'm sorry daddy, i just have to get used to being here thats all. I'm happy for you and dad, being here in Lima is what you need to do so i'll go to school, make new friends and then when i graduate i'll move back to New York for college" i say.

My dads look at eachother and frown my other dad Hiram looks round at me and sighs "When you say college, where are planning on going Rachel? Juliard? NYADA?"

I shake my head vigrously "No dad! When i say college i mean NYU, i won't get into any music schools we all know that. I don't have talent and nobody can help me get it"

"But honey you have a wonderful voice, you are so so talented and you know you are. Don't let that St. James boy tell you any different" My daddy moaned. I know both of them missed my singing but we all know they thought it was terrible and were just pretending to enjoy it to satisfy me. But what good would that do me?

"NO! i can't sing, im talentless so let it go. I don't want to hear anymore of it" i sit back in the car and cross my arms. The rest of the ride goes by in silence except for the occasiomal mummur between my fathers. I know they are looking out for me and trying to make me happy but do they really think putting me through many rejections and embarrassment will make me happy?

When we finally arrive to the new house i jump out of the car and stretch my stiff body. I turn around and look at my new home and for what feels like the hundreth time today i stare. The place is beautiful, it's a 3-storey house with a porch and white picket fence around the edge. From the the outside it looks pretty big. This is where i'm going to be staying for the next year and i can't help but grin, it's much nicer than my home in New York.

"The top floors all yours" My daddy tells me as he walks over and puts a hand on my shoulder whilst the other passes me one of my suitcases.

I gasp. The top floors mine? I get a floor to myself.I think im gonna like Lima a lot more than i thought.

* * *

Once i have everything upstairs ready to unpack, i decide to explore my part of the house. My room is very spacious containing my bed and other furniture that has been shipped down from New York and already placed into my new room, i also have an en-suite. There is also a large second bathroom and a study. I'm happy with what i see so i go back to my bedroom and start to sort out whats going to go where.

Once i have unpacked everything and out it into the right room i make my way downstairs to get take-out with my dads. We order Chinese and watch afew films that were packed at the top of one of the boxes, Before i know it, it is nearing 11pm.

"Ok, well i think i better go to ned, big day tomorrow" i speak up.

Tomorrow is my first day at William Mckinley High School, that shoulkd be fun. Atleast its the start of the school year and i'm not joining half way through.

"Ok Honey, see you in the morning" My dad says as i kiss his cheek.

"Night baby girl" says my daddy.

I get into my room, ready for bed and lay down staring, once again, at the ceiling. Thoughts keep running through my head like ; First day at school, I'm the new girl, What if people don't like me?, What if i don't make any friends to make up for the 2 i have in New York?.

I'm nervous. Rachel Berry never gets nervous.

* * *

**Okay! chapter 1 is done.**

**How do you think Rachels first day will go?  
****We meet a a few familiar faces in the next chapter...i wonder who?;)**


	2. First Day

**Okay so here's chapter 2,Rachel's first day at Mckinley. Like i said, the first 4 chapters are done and i'm working on the 5th aswell as the next Chapter of Two Worlds. I have the time for both stories so no worries guyss!**

**DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN GLEE BLAHDEYBLAHBLAH.**

* * *

**First Day**

I don't know when i finally drifted off too sleep, but im woken by my alarm beeping loudly at...6AM? Why did i set my alarm so early? School doesn't start till 8:30.

Deciding that i'm not going to get any more sleep, i get up and stretch my stiff body anf make my way to the bathroom to shower. By the time i've washed my hair, moisturised (a very important routine that i do day and night), brush my teeth and sort out my hair, it's 7:30 (i take a while to get ready, so what?).

I make my way to the very unorganised walk in wardrobe (told you my room was big) which i will tidy up soon, and choose my outfit for the day.

While i was in New York i wore animal sweaters, shot skirts and bright coloured tights or knee high socks. People used to laugh at the way i looked so i decided that i needed to buy a whole new wardrobe and with the help of one of my bestfriends John,he's gay by the way, who was more than happy to help considering he had wanted to give me a makeover ever since we had become friends. Anyway, i was fed up with being treated dfferently because of my personal style so i changed it and i am actually quite happy with the outcome.

For the first day i decided on dark skinny jeans, a white top and a pair of ankle boots. I put on a small amount of make-up; Foundation, mascara, a bit of eye liner and lipgloss, i don't want to look fake. I then make my way downstairs for breakfast and a nice conversation with my dads before they left for their new job.

I get downstairs to find my dads gone and a note that says:

**Rachel,  
Sorry that we're not there to wish you luck on your first day at school but your father and I got called into the office early and we need to make a good imperession so we went. Hope everything goes well, sure it will and we'll hopefully speak to you tonight if we're not home too late.  
We love you  
Dads x**

Ok, so maybe i'll just have some breakfast and drive to school early. My car was brought down a few days ago. I cut up some fruit and eat it slowly. Decidng that i can't put it off anymore i make my way out to my blue beetle and follow the road to my new school.

I finally find the school at around 8:15, 15 minutes before the school day actually starts. I stay seated in my car for a bit just looking at the schools entrance ('come on rachel, just get out of the car. You'll be fine. Just go collect your time-table and locker number and you'll be fine'). I take a few deep, shallowe breaths before allowing myself to exit my car. The car park is now filling up with students cars so i hurry myself to the office.

"Hello" i say to a friendly looking woman sitting at a desk, she looks up at me and smiles. "Ummm...i'm Rachel Berry. I'm new to the school. I was wondering if i could get my time-table and any other things i may need please?"

"Ah yes, Miss Berry. You need to go to Miss Pilsburys officem she's he schools Guidance counsellor. She has everything you will need with her. Her office is just opposite dear" she tells me as she points towards a small office which looks very clean and organised. A big difference to my new room.

"Thankyou" i respond before maing my way to Miss Pilsbury's office and timidly knocking.

"Come in" i hear a friendly voice call thorugh the door. I open it to find a petite red headed woman sitting at her desk straightening out some paper work.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry. I'm the new student and i've been told to come to you?" My words coming out more as a question than a statement.

"Oh yes. Hello Rachel!" She smiles at me "I'm Miss Pilsbury the schools guidance counsellor. Please take a seat" She gestures to a chair infront of her desk which i slowly sit down in. "So, are you nervous about your first day?"

I nod "Yes, I don't know why. I never usually get nervous"

"It's ok to be nervous. its a new school, new people, new surroundings. You'll get used to it in no time. Now i have here your time-table" she says whilst pulling out a folder from one of the very organised draws. "Your locker number and some information about the school and also a map if you ever need it. Also if you nee-"

She was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Miss Pilsbury" a well dressed, porcelain skinned boy walked through the door "I'm here for the new girl" he seemed somewhat excited about the information he had just given us. But why was he here for me?

"Ah yes Kurt, this is Rachel Berry, Rachel this is Kurt Hummel. He is in a few of your classes including first period and i thought it would be nice if you had someone show you around the school and you will know someone if you can't find your way around" i nodd and stand up to shake Kurts hand.

"Its nice to meet you" i say shyly, shaking his hand and looking at the floor.

"likewise" he replies. I look up to find him smiling at me. I smiled back as i realised that theres not really a reason to be sny around him, He seems friendly and he reminds me alot of John, with his neatly done hair and fashinoble clothing aswell as his friendly voice and presence. I can see myself becoming good frinds with Kurt.

"Well, here's your things Rachel" Miss Pilsbury said, passing me the folder. "Enjoy your first day and don't hesitate to stop by if you need anything"

With a small wave and a thankyou i follow Kurt into the hallway which is now filling up with students.

"Ok, let me see your locker number" I pass him the folder and he flicks through the pages until he comes across it "135" he smiles "your like 3 down from me, come on lets go" Kurt grabs my hand and drags me towards our lockers.

* * *

**OK! so yes there will be a Kurt and Rachel friendship YAY! **

**Next chapter will involve a bit more of Rachels first day and the glee club.  
Hope you like it :***


	3. The Glee Club

**The Glee Club**

After i have sorted out my locker and put away the folder, excluding my time-table, Kurt and I make our way to english. He's talking non-stop about how he can't wait to introduce me to his friends and about some singing group he is in called 'New Directions'.

When we get to the classroom i can see that some students have already started to take their seats so we make our way indside.

"Excuse me Mrs Hunter" Kurt says to the short, grey haired woman sitting at her desk, she looks up and her friendly eyes meet us "This is Rachel Berry, she's new to the school" he says introducing me as i give i small wave to the elderly woman.

"Oh hello Rachel, welcome to Mckinley. I would say introduce yourself to the class but i know how ebarrassing that can be for some students so why don't you take a seat next to Kurt and take part as much as you can" she gave me a friendly smile and then directed us to take our seats.

"You don't mind me sitting next to me do you?" i ask him "I mean, you can sit next to one of your friends if you want to?"

Kurt looks at me and smiles "Nope, sit down. My friends aren't in this class anyway and i need someone to talk to" he luaghed to himself.

i take a seat and we start to talk about my life back in new york and when i tell him about my old fashion choices he couldn't contain his laughter.

"Are you serious?" he asks through jaggered breaths "You actually wore sweaters with unicorns on them? were you crazy?" he laughed again

I nudged him in the side when i saw Mrs Hunter looking at us from the front of the class, i send her an apolgetic look and started to take notes. "It's not funny Kurt. They were cute and comfortable. If people didn't laugh at me so much when i wore them then i would of been wearing one right now" i send him a wink as he tries to hold in the laughter that is bubbling up inside of him, begging to be set free.

"Honey, i wouldn't let you be caught wearing something like that. I would of been taking you shopping as soon as the final bell rang for the day and then we would be burning every single animal print swearter and shot skirt you owned. Thank god that friend John of yours got to you before i did. i must say, he done a pretty good job" he smirked.

I laughed at his first comment. "I wouldn't let you burn them, I didn't even let John burn them. They're still in my wardrobe" I laughed at his distraught face "Don't worry, I won't wear them". His face relaxed.

By the end of class my paper was only half full of notes but i had gotten to know alot about Kurt like; His mother died when he was 8 and his dad remarried a woman called Carol who has a Son that goes to this school and the same age i can't remember his name though, i learnt that he likes singing and is obssessed with broadway just like me, Also he's gay which made me really happy, i missed John so much and now i have a new gay friend.

* * *

The rest of the day went by quickly and at Lunch i had met a few of Kurts friends. There was his boyfriend Blaine Anderson, he was a very sweet boy with curly black hair and big brown eyes, there was Tina Cohen-Chang, an Asian girl who was quite shy but she was very sweet, i learned of her boyfriend Mike Chang who is on the football team but i didn't meet him. Then there was an African American girl called Mercedes Jones, she is very loud and bubbly but she made me feel like i belonged in the group. Another thing i leant about this group of friends was that they were all a part of the New Directions and had asked me to stop by after school to watch their lesson and see if i wanted to join. So here i am now outside what i think is the choir room.

I make my way into the room and freeze when i am met with stares from the group of people in the room most looking at me in confusion. I look to my left and see that there is a piano, drum set and a few string instruments so i must be in the right room. I look back at the group of people and sigh in relief when i see a few of the familiar faces.

"Can we help you?" asks a curly haired man that i recognise as my Spanish teacher, Mr Schuester "Rachel isn't it?"

"uh y-yeah" i stutter "Kurt said it would be ok for me to observe the lesson and see if i would want to join?" i say questiongly

"oh ofcourse" the teacher says happily "Just take a seat at the back next to Blaine, today is going to be people singing songs that they chose for their assignment so you can just enjoy this lesson" he pointed to the seat next to Blaine and i happily made my way towards him, avoiding the eyes of the glaring cheerleaders which were sitting at the front.

"Right as Rachel doesn't know everyone in here, when you perfom i would like you to introduce yourself before you sing your song ok" After recieving nods from the class Mr Schue continued. "Right who would like to go first?" he asked.

I saw Kurt and Blaine put their hands up "Mr schue we did a duet, is that ok" Kurt asks.

"Yeah guys, come on up" the curly haired man nodded entusiasticly.

Both boys made their way up to the front of the classroom and looked at me.

"Hey Rachel" Kurt spoke excitedly " obviously you already know Blaine and I"

"Yeah, hope you join Glee Club Rachel" Blaine smiled " This is a song me and Kurt like to sing to eachother and we thought we'd share it with the class" he nodded towards a spectacled man whom was sitting at the piano and he started to play a familliar tune. I smiled as i realised what they were singing to eachother. This was very cute.

**[KURT]**  
**Made a wrong turn  
Once or twice  
Dug my way out  
Blood and fire  
Bad decisions  
That's alright  
Welcome to my silly life  
**

**Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
****Miss knowing it's all good  
****It didn't slow me down  
****Mistaken  
****Always second guessing,  
Underestimated  
****Look, I'm still around**

**[BOTH]  
Pretty pretty please  
Don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than  
less than perfect  
Pretty pretty please  
If you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
You're perfect to me! **

**[BLAINE]  
The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool and lime, and we try try try  
But we try too hard and it's a waste of my time  
Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
They dont like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that?  
Why do I do that?  
Why do I do that..? **

**[BOTH]  
Ooh, pretty pretty please  
Pretty pretty please  
Don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than  
less than perfect  
Pretty pretty please  
If you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
You're perfect, to me  
You're perfect  
You're perfect  
Pretty pretty please  
Don´t you ever ever feel  
Like you nothing  
You are perfect to me**

I was surprised with how well their voices went together, they both had amazing voices but when they sang together there was so much chemistry, I could really see how much they meant to eachother. I was the first one to start clapping with a big smile on my face.

Next to sing were Mercedes, Two of the cheerleaders, a beautiful Latina called Santana and a just as beautiful blonde called Britany. Joining the free were Tina and a tall girl called Sugar. The music began and i recognised the song as Shake it out by florence and the machine. They did a beautiful cover and each one had wonderful voices. One by one or group each memeber came up to the front of the class to perfrom their song. I finally learnt everyones names, there was Quinn who sung a great version of you keep me holding on. Noah Puckerman, who preffered Puck who sung i'm the only one he had a very soothing voice. There was also Sam a blonde boy with quite a big mouth, he turned out to be Mercedes boyfriend, Artie a young spectacled boy in a wheelchair, Rory an irish exchange student, I finally met Mike, Tina's boyfriend and then there was Joe, a tall boy with long dreadlocks.

"Ok, very good everyone, excellent song choices. Now last but not least" Mr schue pointed towards a tall boy who was sitting on the bottom floor, he stood and made his way to the front of the class and i swear my heart stopped beating. .Gorgeous.

He gestured for Mike to come up before he cleared his throat and introduced himself "uh-hi? I'm Finn Hudson and with the help of Mike here i'm going to be singing Gotta be me by Sammy Davis Jr".

He turned towards Mike and nodded as the music began to play.

* * *

**AND HERE COMES FINN! yaaay :D loves me abit of finn.**

**Wonder how this relationships going to play out...O wait, i already know ;) keep reading if you wanna find out.**


	4. Finn Hudson

**Okay so this is quite a short chapter but i really want to start getting to the point of Finn and Rachel soon.  
So i hope you like this one and i'm going to try and make them longer. **

* * *

**Finn Hudson**

**Whether I'm right or whether I'm wrong  
Whether I find a place in this world or never belong  
I gotta be me, I've gotta be me  
What else can I be but what I am**

WOW! his voice is amazing. Its so strong and dare i say it...sexy?

**I want to live, not merely survive  
And I won't give up this dream  
Of life that keeps me alive  
I gotta be me, I gotta be me  
The dream that I see makes me what I am**

I really learn how to stop staring, i can feel myself doing it and i can't stop. Oh crap he's looking at me. I finally look away hiding the blush that is forming on my cheeks.

**That far-away prize, a world of success  
Is waiting for me if I heed the call  
I won't settle down, won't settle for less  
As long as there's a chance that I can have it all**

Mike's dancing around him and i can't contain the small giggle that passes through my lips as Finn copies him, he has a very beautiful voice but his dancing skills are not the best. Unlike Mike who moves like a professional.

**I'll go it alone, that's how it must be  
I can't be right for somebody else  
If I'm not right for me  
I gotta be free, I've gotta be free  
Daring to try, to do it or die  
I've gotta be me**

**I'll go it alone, that's how it must be  
I can't be right for somebody else  
If I'm not right for me  
I gotta be free, I just gotta be free  
Daring to try, to do it or die  
I gotta be me.**

He finishes and the class erupts into applause, Mr schue walked up to him and patted his shoulder. "Wow Finn!" he exclaims, "That was amazing, why did you pick that song?"

I listen intensly waiting for his answer. Finn looks around the room and his eyes land on mine for a long few seconds before he turns back towards his teacher and shrugs.

"it just took me a while to admit that i enjoy music and i'm not gonna let anyone take that from me" he smiled.

"Well fantastic and good job on the dancing" the history teacher chuckled patting his shoulder once more before pushing the tall boy back to his seat.

"I'm getting better right?" Finn asks, causing the teacher to stop in his spot and the whole room to fall to a silence. I laugh quietly at the pout forming on the boys face and turn back to the front of the class when Mr schue started to speak to me.

"So Rachel what did you think?" he asked me.

This question took me by surprise and i had to think about my answer for a minute. "Oh well, you all have wonderful voices and they were all really good song choices. Well done" i smiled at them all and was shocked to find The blonde cheerleader Quinn and The latina Santana glaring at me. Did i say something wrong?

"Yes they are all very talented" The curly haired man stated while gazing adoringly at his students "But what about yourself? do you want to join the New Directions? if you do we would need you to audition its only fair"

I looked around the room and sighed, i would love to join but after everything Jesse has told me i just don't have the confidence anymore. I can't sing and i don't want to embarrass myself ever again. "I would love to join this group but i'm afraid i can't sing" i told him, causing the two glaring cheerleaders to snicker and many other members glared at them.

"oh" Mr Schue said disapointedly "Well can you dance? we need more dancers?" he sounded hopeful

I brightend up at his statement "I've been taking dance lessons since i was three, i think im pretty good" i told him

"Well then, Welcome the the New Directions" he said brightly.

I frowned,"Wait! Don't i have to audition?" i asked him and he chuckled slightly.

"No, we will find out if you can dance during tomorrows practise" he then turned to look at everyone else. "Ok, everyone's dismissed, i'll see you all tomorrow"

Everyone grabbed their belongings and made their way out of the class. I followed behind them and made my way towards the car park.

"Rachel WAIT" i heard someone call behind me. I turned to find Kurt running up to me "Are you busy? Mercedes and Blaine are coming over for a bit and we were wondering if you wanted to join us? we'd like to get to know you a bit more"

I smiled at him. I've only been here a day and i've already got three really good friends. "Sure i'd love to, i'll follow you to yours?" i ask.

"Oh yeah sure, come on" he starts to walk on and i follow him out the double doors into the cool air. I see Blaine and Mercedes standing next to a volvo which i figure must be kurts. "we'll see you in a bit"

i nod and make my way to my car. I see Kurt pull out and do the same, following him to his home. As i'm driving i can't help but picture a certai pair of chestnut eyes that appear to belong to Finn Hudson. His perfromance today was incredible. Don't get me wrong, all of the group had great voices but his just hit something in me and i wanted to hear him sing again. I hope Mr Schue never makes me sing i wouldn't want to embarrass myself infront of any of these talented people and for some reason, especially not Finn.


	5. Kurts House

**OK! so here's the next chapter. I'm sorry about the slow updates, but back at school and i've still got exams going on.  
****I'm meant to be revising now, but i couldn't resist updating this story. I'm not really pleased with this chapter and now i know where i want to go with this story i just want to get to the point of it, but it will have to wait.**

**So i hope you enjoy and i'll update ASAP!**

**DISCLAIMER: Glee is not mine. :( **

* * *

After about fifteen minutes we finally get to a beautiful big house, which i assume is Kurts. I park my car behind his and jump out to join my new group of friends. We follow Kurt up to the front door as he opens ot and enters the house. He then leads us up the stairs and to a closed door.

"Rachel Berry. Welcome to the room of one Kurt Hummell" He announced as he opens the door and waves his arm around at the sight.

His room is beautifully decorated, with a king sized bed containing what can only persume as designer bed sheets. There are broadway posters all over the walls and he has playbills to shows attatched to the sides of his mirror. The walls are clean and white and it is bery spacious and tidy.

"It is very nice" I say as i walk up to the collection of playbills "Have you seen all of these shows?"

Kurt walks up to me and looks over the playbills "Actually no, i only collect them. But i really want to go to New York and see a few broadway classics. What about you? have you seen any?"

I smile at the memories of my dads and I attending a broadway show every month. We would sing along to all the songs during and after the shows. But after the realisation i got after Jesses truthful words, i stopped singing along to the songs and in the end we just stopped going to them. I missed it, not the singing ofcourse, going to shows. I pull out a very familiar playbill and hand it over.

"Oh yes, i've seen this one countless times, i highly reccommend that you go one day. Maybe we could go to one together?" i ask him

Kurt looks at the playbill and his smile widens "Wicked? i've always wanted to see this one. The songs are amazing, i know them all" he blushes "I'd totally go to one of these shows with you, if i look at them all and let you know whats on we could arrange it?" He asks, his face lighting up with excitement.

I was surprised when he said yes. I'm so used to getting turned down by people that i just didn't expect it. "Sure that would be great" i tell him, i then remember that Mercedes and Blaine are in the room and turn to them, feeling as if we left them out "What about you two? i know it might not be your kinda thing? but your more than welcome to come if you would like?"

"Are you kidding?" Mercedes speaks up "Me and Blaine loves us abit of musicals. I'm definietly in".

I turn to Blaine who is nodding in agreement "Ofcourse, count me in. Thankyou for the invite Rachel" I smile at him. He is very sweet, and Kurt is lucky to have him.

I look at all three of my new friends and i cant help but pull them all into a hug "Thankyou" i whisper to them, causing each one of their heads to shoot up in confusion.

"What for?" Kurt asks me.

I breath in sharply and pull away to look at each of their faces. "For just making me feel so welcome. I mean, its my first day and i already have three amazing friends like you guys. Back in New York i only had two friends, everyone else hated me when they didn't even know me. But you three took the time to get to know me, and your already treating me like you've known me for ages" i say, tears forming in my eyes. God i can get so emotional.

"Well, forget about the bullies in New York miss Berry as you have us now" Blaine says whilst rubbing my shoulder.

"Yeah, and once you get to know the Glee Club you'll have them too. We're all like one big family" Mercedes added, pulling me in for another hug.

Not long after, everyone was involved in the hug again and we were all laughing. Maybe this move wasn't such a bad thing. I've already made amazing new friends and i love them all already.

* * *

We decided to go downstairs and watch a movie with popcorn, we dedcided to watch Just go with it. Turning to the comedy and romance and not the musicals.

"God, Jennifer Aniston is gorgeous!" Mercedes said, as the actress appeared on screen "She's like in her forties and still looks hot"

I laugh at the girls choice of words, she was right though, Jenifer Anistion sure does look good for her age. I wish i could look that good.

"Hey Rachel" Kurt calls, pulling me out of my thoughts "Do you mind going to get more popcorn? it's on the side, all you've gotta do is put it in the microwave?"

"Yeah sure, i'll be back in a minute" i stand up and take the two now empty bowls and go to the kitchen.

I find the popcorn and put it into both bowls. I lean against the counter with my back facing the door and tap my fingers on the side as i wait for it to pop.

"uhhh-hi?" A deep voice startles me, i turn around and come face to face with Finn Hudson. Why was he even here? Oh my god, he's the stepbrother Kurt was talking about, how could i forget.

"Oh err, sorry. I was just getting popcorn for myself and the three in the living room, i'll be out of your way in a second" i realise i'm rambling and instantly close my mouth.

"Oh its cool, your Rachel right?" he asks, surprising me that he remembered my name.

"ye-yes" i stutter "and your Finn? I must say, you are very talented and i really enjoyed your performance in glee today" I compliment before i even realise what im saying.

He blushes and looks down "thankyou" When he looks back up our eyes meet and i gasp at the connection i feel with him just by looking into his beautiful Amber coloured eyes.

Im brought out of my gaze by the sound of the microwave pinging. I quickly turn to the microave and pull out the bowls of popcorn before turning back to the tall, handsome boy who stood awkwardly in the kitchen. "So, we're watching a film if you would like to join us?" I ask him, unsure why.

The side of his mouth twitches up into an arorable half grin which, to my displeasure, made me blush slightly. "Thanks, but i'm halfway through a Call of Duty marathon with Puck and some of the other guys from Glee. Maybe someother time?" he asks, his half grin now turned into a full one.

I nod my head "Yeah sure. Ok well i better take these out and you should get back to your game, I'll see you around Finn" i say as i start to walk out of the kitchen.

"Yeah ok, see ya Rachel" I hear Finn say as i get to the door, i turn and give him a small smile and then head back to the living room where Kurt is now cuddled up to Blaine on the love seat and Mercedes is stretched out across the sofa. I place the bowls onto the table and sit myself in the arm chair, laughing as all three launch themselves at the bowls and grab a handful of the salty snack.

* * *

As i watch the film, i start to think bout things, _New York, My Dads, John, Jesse, Glee Club, My new friends, Amber eye that belong to Finn Hudson.._Wait! why am i thinking of Finn? and why do i get a weird feeling in my stomach when i do? I've only just met the boy and we haven't even had a proper conversation yet, only the small encounter we had in the kitchen. I try and get rid of these thoughts and concentrate on Adam Sandler trying to get the beautiful blonde to be his girlfriend.

_Finn...Finn Hudson...Amber speckled eyes..._DAMN! why do i keep thinking about him?

* * *

**Ok, so thats chapter 5 done. There will be more Finn and Rachel encounters hopefully in the next chapter,if not then the one after. But we'll see where it goes.**

**Thankyou all for the reviews, they really encourage me to continue with these stories and i really appreciate all the great comments i get from you all.  
Until next time :* ...**


End file.
